


Max Hours - Short Version

by TheBrokenWriter911



Series: Max Hours - Short and Long Versions [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Bears, Camp Camp: Season 4 Episode 8, Gen, Insomnia, Nightmares, Nosebleed, Possible Bear, Sickfic, Sneaking out attempt, Vomiting, Weird Rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Based on Season 4, episode 89 shortish chapters all about Max dealing with why the campers was with Mr. Campbell.Chapter 1 - He doesn't want to go HomeChapter 2 - SickChapter 3 - Heard a BearChapter 4 - NightmaresChapter 5 - Sneaking OutChapter 6 - Had to PeeChapter 7 - NosebleedChapter 8 - Weird RashChapter 9 - Woke up Alone and got Scared





	1. He doesn’t want to go Home

Max stood outside the door contemplating whether or not to knock. Tonight was just another night where his anxiety refused to let him sleep. Just thinking about going home after summer ends was a terrifying thought.

So he tried to steady his breathing and knocked, squeezing Mr. Honeynuts in his arms.

Mr. Campbell opened the door with an annoyed expression.

"I don't want to go home." He stuttered out shakily.

"I suppose I have to deal with this, don't I?"

Max frowned, "Sorry. I'll just go back to my tent."

"No, no. You're here now. Might as well stay." He sighed, "Maybe you can help me with the cable."

"Fine." Max huffed and walked over to the TV.

Nerris then barged in, "I just threw up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Sorry it's short
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	2. Sick

He woke up feeling sick. He made it halfway to the Counselors' Cabin before throwing up. He was thinking about just waiting until morning, but he remembered briefly that Gwen and David were busy and it was Mr. Campbell looking after them. So he stumbled up to the door and threw it open with Mr. Honeynuts in his arms.

Space Kid and Mr. Campbell looked over at him.

"I threw up. I figured I should tell someone." He rushed out in explanation, feeling dizzy.

"Can you help him Space boy?"

Space kid nodded and went over to Max, "You should probably sit down."

Max nodded before clutching his stomach and throwing up again.

"I'll clean it up." Mr. Campbell sighed and added, "And get a bucket."

~

He came back with a thermometer, a bucket, and stuff to clean with.

He placed the bucket next to the chair and handed the thermometer to Space Kid. As he cleaned up, Space Kid covered him with a blanket and checked Max's temperature.

"Just as I suspected, a temperature."

~

Soon Preston was there saying that he heard a bear and Campbell just gave him bear mace.

~

Later on, Preston brought up the bear again and Space Kid checked his temperature for what felt like the 100th time.

"Just as I suspected, a temperature."

"Space Kid, you've been saying that every time now. I don't know how it's helping."

"I'm just doing what any mom would do."

He scoffed, pulled the blanket up higher, and hugging Mr. Honeynuts tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Longer than the first chapter thankfully. 
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	3. Heard a Bear

Max was just drifting off to sleep when he heard it. He clutched Mr. Honeynuts tighter and got up to try to wake Neil.

"Neil." He shook his shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

"Not right now." He mumbled and turned away.

"Neil, I think it was a bear."

When he didn't answer, Max took it upon himself to leave and bother someone awake with his worries, bringing his stuffed bear with him for protection.

He threw open the door and was met with Mr. Campbell and Space Kid taking care of Nerris.

"What do you want?" Campbell grumbled.

"I heard a bear."

"We are in nature. Get used to it."

"David told us that his friend died to a bear." Max gave a small lie to justify his fears.

"I was there. He didn't die." He sighed and tossed him bear mace, "Here. Be brave and protect yourself."

~

After a while he sat down on the floor, placing the bear mace next to him.

Space Kid kept going, "Just as I suspected, a temperature."

Nerris was complaining that her HP was draining.

Then Nikki burst in.

"I had a dream that we had the most normal day at camp ever! It was such a horrible nightmare!" She cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> These are actually really fun to do
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	4. Nightmares

Waking up in a cold sweat was not fun. He woke up from a nightmare that was fuzzy, but he could remember the red of blood and the laughter of a maniac. It wasn't even Daniel this time!

He was shivering from nerves so he sat up, pulling Mr. Honeynuts closer to his chest trying to calm his breathing.

After a while of it not working, he got up and made his way to the Counselors' Cabin. He threw open the door and Preston pointed bear mace at him.

"I can't sleep." He announced, hands shaking with one having a tight grip on his bear, "What's up with you guys?"

"My HP is draining!" Nerris explained.

"I thought you were a bear!" Preston exclaimed dramatically.

"I miss my mom." Space kid said, "But I'm feeling better now."

"Wow. Seems like it's been a pretty eventful night." He mumbled.

After a bit of silence, there was a noise outside and when Campbell came back he was with Ered.

"Not cool." She said flipping her hair.

"What's 'not cool' is you trying to sneak out." Campbell scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Only 5 more to go, but it's fun to write. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	5. Sneaking Out

He had the perfect plan. David was going to be busy and Gwen was gone. It was a perfect time to try to escape!

However he doesn't have night vision. He ran into something and it caused a loud commotion. He thought he was still good until he was lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

"You little rascal. Thought you could escape, huh?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well too bad. Now you get to stay with the rest of these kids."

Max groaned and maneuvered out of his grasp, "Fine, but I'm walking."

As they were about to enter, Campbell noticed another kid and yelled, "Hey! What are you doing out of your tent?"

"I had to pee." Neil explained.

"Hey Neil." Max waved, "I get to hang out with Campbell."

"And so does your friend now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Max's plan wasn't so perfect after all. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	6. Had to Pee

He woke up very suddenly with the urge to pee.

He got up and started to leave, but as soon as he reached the bathroom he was picked up by Campbell.

“Let me go! I need to pee!”

“Be quick then.”

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Max asked, suspicious.

“I caught one of you kids trying to sneak out.”

“Doesn’t mean I was going to try.” Then he mumbled, “Though it would have been a good idea.”

“Well either way you get stay with all of us and suffer too.”

“Fine.”

~

As they were finally settling in, Harrison opened the door, “My nose started bleeding out of nowhere!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> This was a bit shorter than most
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	7. Nosebleed

Max woke up to the feeling of his nose running. Except it wouldn’t stop. He rubbed his hand under his nose and when he looked it was definitely not snot.

“What the fuck.” He turned over onto his stomach and blood dripped onto his pillow, “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Shut up, Max. I’m trying to sleep.” Neil complained.

“My nose is bleeding.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up.”

“Well you’ve woke me up. Now I need to pee. You should probably get help.”

“I can’t sleep here either. My blood is all over my pillow now.”

“Let’s go then.” Neil sighed as he got up.

Max followed close behind.

~

“What are you two doing out here?”

Max turned to face Mr. Campbell.

“What the hell happened to you?” Campbell asked in reference to how bloody Max is.

“My nose is bleeding.” Max explained.

“What about you?” He asked Neil.

“Had to pee.” He shrugged.

“Well both of you follow me. Your nose needs to be taken care of.”

“Fine.” Max grumbled.

“Might want to grab a different shirt from your tent. You look like you’ve murderer someone.”

Max went back to his and Neil’s tent and grabbed a clean shirt.

~

As Max got settled in and no longer bloody, Nurf came in complaining about a weird rash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Longer than most of these! It was fun! Two more to go
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	8. Weird Rash

His arm was unusually itchy which wasn’t helping his cause of trying to sleep. So he huffed and got out of bed. Neil was no where to be seen.

He brought Mr. Honeynuts along with him, tiredly dragging his feet. He knocked on the door to the Counselor's Cabin.

“Yes?” Campbell answered.

“I have a weird rash.” He announced and scratched his arm.

“Well, don’t itch it!” He sighed and handed him a beaten up first aid kit, “Maybe you’ll find something in here.”

Dolph ran in as he looking through it.

“I got scared because I woke up alone? Why is everyone here?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Posting a longer version for these stories! Chapter 1 is out!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	9. Woke up Alone and got Scared

When he woke up, he looked over at Neil’s bed and it was empty. Which wasn’t odd as he most likely got up to use the bathroom or something, but something was nagging at Max. He got up and with a quick glance into someone else's tent showed no one there as well, he started to get a bit anxious. 

He made his way to the counselor’s cabin, hands starting to shake, and giving a death grip on Mr. Honeynuts.

When he knocked he heard some grumbling, “I thought this was all the little brats already.”

Then Campbell opened the door, Max looked in and saw the rest of the campers asleep inside.

He let out a sigh of relief and Campbell asked, “Was there something you needed?”

“I woke up alone.” Max stated, “Was curious where everyone went.”

“More like you got scared.” Campbell whispered under his breath and told him, “Well get comfy. You’re staying here now.”

Max shrugged and sat down, “Fine by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> This is literally my fourth story I have going. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post my art there! I posted some of my art recently actually!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


End file.
